Familie
by Succupirequeen
Summary: -contiuation of "Bambina"- Ludwig and Felicia finally have their daughter, and go through all the firsts while raising her...rated t for lovina's mouth
1. Our child

What was it like to have the personification of countries as parents? That's something Ludwig wondered for his child.

Despite giving birth to a healthy baby girl, to Felicia, it was nothing but "normal" in the Vargas-Beilschmidt household. She had done her best to care for the girl, caring for her, and all, but once little Allyson could walk, and since Ludwig was a strict parent, he made sure that their daughter had all the advantages in life, and be able to prosper, she started to feel overwhelmed.

To put it lightly, Allyson was a very curious little girl, who would wander around the house, usually she ended up in the room their grandfather died in, and would stay there, as if someone were playing with her, but other than that she ventured around their house, sometimes finding something and bringing it to Felicia. One time she picked up a Gardner snake and scared Felicia.

Ludwig was worried for his wife, and did his best to help her, but with his boss being strict, especially now that he had taken so much time off, he had to complete his work, and sometimes he ended up getting a hand cramp, or paper cut, or stabbed himself with the paperclip, but he worked his hardest so that he could return to his family.

By Allyson's first birthday, a lot of work was to be done, first the small party for her, then they had to go see Germania, maybe he would know what Allyson was the personification of.

Needless to say, it was going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p>"Now who's that Allyson?" Gilbert held the little girl, since he promised to watch her.<p>

"Vati" she let out a giggle as she looked at Ludwig, or rather, a picture of him.

"And her?"

"Mutti"

"very good, not as awesome as this guy here" he laughed pointing to himself. "but still awesome."

Ever since he started to watch Allyson, he had been trying to teach her German. At first he was only giving her the simplest words, but he was starting to think she was picking it up, and tried to add more words to her vocabulary, much to Ludwig's annoyance.

Lovina, refusing to allow her niece to learn nothing but German, starred to teach Allyson some Italian. Now, if only she wasn't slipping and yelling curses everytime Antonio would sneak up on her.

Allyson wasn't picking up on her aunt's filthy mouth, thankfully, but she would occasionally shout "potato bastard", but that was very rare.

"What about this" he held up gilbird, who happily chirped at the little girl.

"Gilbirdie~" she giggled in a way Felicia would.

He smiled and patted the girl's head. It was difficult to believe his own little brother was Allyson's father, but she was as smart as him.

Maybe...almost as awesome.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. short intro is short...*nervous smile*...but I hope you guys still like this<strong>

**Why does Gil like Allyson, when he is known to not like children? Let's just say little Allyson did something to Roderich (Austria) that made him like his niece**


	2. Omake: Why Gilbert likes Allyson

Gilbert let out an annoyed sigh as he carried the fussy infant. Allyson didn't seem to like him, but then again he scared her with his random "kesese" moments, and well he didn't really like her. He just didn't like children.

Allyson whined, and fussed until the Prussian made it to Roderich's house, and Elizabeta took the infant from his arms. She glared at him, before smiling at the little one.

Roderich walked in, looking annoyed. Ever since Felicia had Allyson, Liz had gotten this weird look every time she held Allyson. Then again, he kept telling himself it was a crazy hidden maternal instinct. He tried not to think too much about it, after all, it's not like they were together to talk about that. Sure he cared for her, but he couldn't put her through that pain, and trouble just for a little baby, who would most likely grow up to be terribly spoiled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, as he watched Liz spoil the child, and just acting all "cutesy" with her, as if she were a little princess. Yes, she was cute, but Liz didn't have to go over the top with this baby. Letting out an annoyed sigh, as he hoped that he had a beer in front of him, but instead, he was sitting in Roderich's kitchen, watching Liz gush over how cute Allyson was.

She paused and looked over at Roderich, before lightly smiling. "I'm going to get her something soft to eat, could you hold her?" he nodded, with some reluctance, and she handed him the now fussing infant.

"hahahahahaha" Gilbert started to laugh at the Austrian "even she doesn't like yo-"

WHACK

Liz let out an annoyed sigh as she placed her frying pan at her waist, walking into the kitchen.

Roderich looked at the infant, with small annoyance, hoping that she would stop acting all fussy, but when she started to fuss even louder, before crying, his patience level went down. Gilbert laughed again, looking at the small baby. His face turned red, when he awkwardly tried to comfort the infant, but wasn't doing well.

"Looks like you're not a suited mother" Gilbert laughed, earning himself a cold stare.

Liz hurried back in, with a small dish of apple sauce, and scooped Allyson up, calming her with what the other two thought sounded like a Hungarian lullaby...either way, she was perfect with caring for little Allyson. She calmed down, her soft blue eyes, not filled with tears, and both males were mentally thanking her for saving them from the crying.

"Thanks you" Liz smiled before sitting down, letting Allyson sit on her lap, as she took the little spoon, and scooped up some applesauce for the baby, who seemed fussy at first, but when she remembered how she responded to the way Felicia fed her, one of those cute mother things of making the child pretend the spoon was something else, causing Allyson to giggle.

Gilbert let out a bored sigh, as he rested his head on his arms, as he watched Liz go all soft on the baby. HE had to keep reminding himself, that way back then, they would go hunting, and do what he normally did with another guy. Then again, she kept thinking she was one...something that he never really did find funny until now.

He did miss how she used to be...sure he accidently groped her, when she was complaining of "chest pains", but he missed when she was his "guy friend"...if only she didn't act more meek, and go with that prissy piano man...

Allyson was giggling, her eyes filled with a cute sense of wonder, causing Liz to continue to gush on about how cute she was.

"Where are you going?" Liz stopped, and looked up at Roderich, who had stood up, with an annoyed bored expression.

"To g-"

SPLAT

The whole room fell into silence, as Allyson looked up at the now flustered Austrian, giggling. She had just flung a child's handful of applesauce, and somehow managed to hit his neck, which splattered onto his coat, and parts of his face. Taking his glasses off, he took a napkin and tried to wipe the sauce off, noting that this outfit would probably smell like apples for a while, especially since the top he had was one of those "special washes".

Gilbert was the one to break the silence among the adults, by laughing, and patting Allyson on the head.

"I like you already" he laughed. "Not even a year old, and you're already an awesome little niece...not as awesome as I" he paused to point at his own chest. "but, you're pretty awesome kid~"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I loved writing this...and in this part Allyson is younger than the last part...by the way, have you heard the original lavender town music?<strong>


	3. First birthday

"here's the birthday girl" Felicia happily announced as she brought the young child into the main room. Small applauses broke out, startling the little toddler, but she mainly clung to her mother. "don't be shy~" Felicia cooed as she tried to get little Allyson to give Lovina a hug.

The elder Italian sister just awkwardly looked at her niece, before patting her head, as if she were a small dog or pet.

"Awww, Lovi~ be more affectionate" Antonio whined as he scooped up Allyson, and in a playful manner held her up above him, happily saying something in Spanish, as he played with the little girl. Allyson giggled, as he played with her, before he started to call her a mini tomato, earning a "you're sleeping on the couch" look from his angry wife.

Lillian, had made Allyson a cute pink dress, with carefully hand-stitched white lace, and an even sifter shade of pink for ribbons.

"Grazie" Felicia hugged Lilli, who in turn became shy, and muttered out a "you're welcome".

* * *

><p><p>

Vash, who was sitting away from the "baby madness", stared at the little girl. She had the same hope-filled eyes as her mother, even it Felicia were beautifully amber eyes, with a golden hint to them, and Allyson had the same serious blue shade as Ludwig. She had a weird hair curl on the same side as Felicia, even if it was a little small for a curl. Was it just a weird ahoge?

He frowned, before looking at his sister. She was smiling, as she hugged the all too happy Italian back, before turning her attention back to Allyson, who was currently playing with a small toy. Something that he noticed all of the women in the room, found to be adorable, and priceless...he sighed, hoping that Lilli didn't want a child, or any kind of animal in baby form, after all it was difficult for him to be able to care for her, since he always had to work hard. He never was blessed with perfect land the way France or Italy were, and after all of his hard work, he managed to be living somewhat well, but when he extended his help to Liechtenstein, he was struggling again, but seeing her smile was well worth it to him. Lilli meant everything, and he did love and care for her.

Antonio handed the antsy toddler to Ludwig, who nodded a thanks, and placed her into her highchair. She still had that cute innocent little smile, as more gifts were handed to her. "I...I hope she likes this" Madeline stuttered as she handed Ludwig a bag. "what is it Rosie?" the German raised an eyebrow at the poor Canadian.

"m-my name is Maddie." she muttered calling herself by the nickname her sister gave her.

"oh...sorry Canada..." Ludwig key out a sigh, before opening the box for Allyson. Inside was a small polar bear plush, that looked like a mini Kumajiro, except it had a chibi feel to it. "Danke" he quickly replied before showing Allyson the plush. The toddler's eyes filled with curiosity, as she picked up the plush, and immediately nomming on it.

Germany put a hand over his face, until he noticed Madeline was giggling. "that's so cute, eh...I wish I had a little cutie like that" she added a small sigh to that, but quickly let out a startled squeak when her former nation of a boyfriend, scooped her up bridal style.

"Does my birdie, want chicks?" he laughed, thinking of how much "fun" he might have later. He still wasn't fond of children, Allyson being the first, and possibly only exception...

"Bruder!" Ludwig nearly yelled at the top of his voice. "Refrain from that...it's very inappropriate!"

Prussia let out a small "Kesesesesese!" before running off with Madeline, which caused Rosie to go after him, and of coarse, Ivan to follow.

* * *

><p><p>

After that small little moment Felicia brought Allyson her cake, well, it wasn't really much of a cake, instead it was like a little cupcake for her. Antonio, had a camera, and was taking some pictures for Felicia, and Ludwig. Allyson looked so adorable, as she took a chunk out of the mini cake with her hands, and stuffed it into her mouth. Some frosting got onto her cheek, causing Felicia to giggle. She loved how silly Allyson was, just the way she was when Rome had raised her, and hopefully she would grow up to be as happy as she is.

Ludwig cleared his throat, as he looked at his wife, signaling that he thought they should start packing soon, after all, they were going to his grandfather's tomorrow mourning, and they had to be as prepared as possible before they departed. He wanted Allyson's clothing, and blankets ready, and especially wanted Felicia to have her clothing packed. Yes she was his wife, and yes he loved her to death, but sometimes when she had her airheaded, normally called "blonde" but since he was a natural blonde, calling it such was very inappropriate, and he would be insulting himself, she tended to be forgetful, and so he had to help her out, so that she wouldn't forget anything vital.

He made a small list for Felicia, so that it would be easier for her, then, after giving Allyson a bath, he got her ready to sleep, it had to be early since they were leaving at a very early hour, and he didn't want Allyson to be cranky, sure she could sleep on the plane, but he didn't want her to fuss when they were on their way to the airport.

After thanking each guest, which had only been a few people, since it was just a small party with close friends, and relatives, he tucked Allyson in, and got to packing, ready to find out what their child was.

* * *

><p><p>

**A.N. kind of got a little writer's block after the PruNada part...so sorry if it's a little suckish after that...actually any suggestions to what you wish to see? **

**and I guess you could say Rome is a ghost...**


	4. Spamano omake: a baby

A quiet afternoon, well it was supposed to be a quiet afternoon, but as the birds softly chirped, and life went on as normal, however life was anything bur normal for Antonio, and his angry wife, Lovina. She was in the middle of making lunch for him, when he walked in, small droplets of sweat beading off, and the usual Cheshire-cat-worthy goofy grin plastered onto his tanned face. With a small chuckle, he snuck up on her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"b-bastard...n-not now!" Lovina blushed, as she tried to squirm out of his grip. "I-I'm trying to make lunch-c-chigi!" she let out a gasp as he started to play with her curl, spinning it between his fingers, lightly pulling on it...anything to get a reaction out of her. "N-no...n-not now" she ended up dropping the spoon, she was using to stir with. "s-stop...b-bastar-n-nooo"

"sure" he chuckled, and let go of the curl, and sitting down at the table like he normally would. He watched her continue on with their meal, even if she was flustered, and her hands shakily stirring the boiling liquid. Muttering some curses, she seemed to be still dazed by how he could just mess with her curl like that, and then act as if he didn't in the first place, while she...she wasn't so lucky. All of that teasing was finally getting to her, and she just couldn't take it. Turning the stove top off, she quickly found a heat resistant container, and put the lunch in it, before storing it into the refrigerator. "Lovi, what's wrong?" He stood up, and tried to walk over to her, but before he got close enough, she practically tackled him to the ground; he smirked.

* * *

><p><p>

Francis and Gilbert were going to visit their friend, and well, Gilbert was going to talk his bestie out of being married to the angry Italian woman, after all, she hated them, and let it be very know how much she hated him, and France. They still couldn't understand why their clueless friend, of all people could fall for the tsundere sister. The were at the door, and about to knock, when they heard a small noise. Francis stopped and turned to his confused friend, who was peeking into the window. His eyes widened in shock, before a devious smirk overpowered his initial surprise.

"I always knew she made him his bitch" he whispered to Francis, who shoved his friend out of the way, and peered inside.

He let out a stifled laugh. "Poor Tonio..." He paused to look at Lovina, earning a small punch on the shoulder.

"Hey! He'll kill you if he finds out you were checking his wife out!" he harshly whispered, remembering how territorial their friend could get, especially when it came right down to Lovina. The last time someone had messed with her, they had been threatened with an axe...let's just say, the remaining BTT learned not to mess with Spain...after all, they wanted to keep their vitals...

France rolled his eyes, and continued to look at Lovina. For a bitch, and all that she was, he couldn't say she was ugly...sure Felicia had more angelic features, but Lovina had that angry dark beuty, that perfectly coincided with her angry personality. He still didn't understand Antonio's taste in women, but he could understand part of why he did love her.

"Francis stop that!" Gilbert punched him again.

* * *

><p><p>

Lovina stopped, and looked at the window, but saw nothing. Sighing she got up, and while the BTT managed to hid in a bush, she closed the shades, and covered the windows with the curtains. Sighing she turned to her husband, with an annoyed blush. With a confused expression, he got up, and went over to her, before scooping her up, earning an angry squeal.

"L-let me down!" her entire face was bright red by now, as she angrily, lightly punched his chest, hoping he would get the hint, and put her down, She hated being picked up like that. Absolutely hated it, and here he was, scooping her up, like a helpless little wife. She hated that.

"Just be a good little wife" he chuckled and played with her curl again.

**few weeks later**

"Lovi, what's wrong?" Antonio knelt down, and rubbed Lovina's back, as she once again emptied her stomach into the toilet. The past couple days, she had become even more sluggish, completely neglecting the cleaning, she never really was much of a housewife, but still, she did manage to keep the house in some form of order. She just lazed about, not caring about the chores, and her siestas were even longer now. Plus her tastes were...how would he put this? Strange...

"B-bastard...y-you did this to me!" she yelled in-between throwing up. When she stood up, she glared at him, before flushing, and for some strange reason the sound and sight of her own meal, that she had just lost, caused another wave of nausea to hit, and she quickly got onto the ground, emptying what little she had left, out of her stomach.

"B-but Lovi...w-we're married...t-this was the next step~" he tried to comfort her, but at this point, she was completely upset with him. "f-fine..." he let out a sigh as he placed a box onto the counter. "J-just take this...alright?" and after placing a kiss on the top of her head, he walked out, knowing full well, whenever Lovina got angry, it would be best to get out of her way.

"Stupid bastard..." she muttered, taking the test, and placing it on the counter, glaring at it as if it were cursed. Moving to the sink, she splashed some cold water onto her face, frowning at her won reflection. Over the last couple days, she had been getting up at the most inconvenient times, and had been getting violently sick. First she thought that it was a stomach flu, but even after the small meals that were sure to settle a stomach suffering from the flu, couldn't stay down, she became more suspicious.

She didn't want to be a mother just yet. Sure Felicia was doing well, and by that logic, Lovina knew she probably could too, it's just she didn't want a child. No matter how many times Antonio tried to talk to her about it, she would just banish him to the couch, aka "shitsville for men" and refuse to speak to him until he apologized...

but now...

she was pregnant...

Dropping the test, she looked down at her stomach.

"no..." she sacredly whispered. "please...no" she could feel the tears sting her eyes, as she took a deep breath, that was a little shaken.

"Lovi..." Spain saw the test, and without another word, pulled her into a hug.

"I-I hate you" she sniffled.

"I love you too Lovi" he chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. aaaaaaaaand a baby for Antovina<strong>

**Lovina: what the fuck? and why the messed up pairing name?**

**Isn't it cute Lovi-kins?**

**Lovina: *annoyed glare***

**well anyway...hope ya enjoyed *giggles* ((side note: it's past midnight, when I just finished this...if you have any baby name requests speak now~**

**Review awesome readers~))**


	5. Rome Omake: Forever bound

It was late at night when Allyson starts to cry. The rain pours down, and a small light flickers into the room, which was then followed by what seemed like a deafening **boom**. Allyson cries louder, and louder, in fear of the unpredictable weather that plagues her. When the thunder and lightning weren't striking, the rain seems to pound down harder and harder on the roof, hitting the drainpipes as if they were metal. With a soft whimper Allyson opens her eyes, an unsteady, silence hitting her. By now Felicia or Ludwig would have been there to comfort her, but they weren't. Something was wrong.

Crying louder, she doesn't expect a soft voice to fill the room. At first it was unfamiliar to her, but as the minutes went by, and the song became more gentle, she started to relax. Closing her eyes, Allyson drifts into an easy rest, right as the blankets are carefully tucked around her.

* * *

><p>That was her first time meeting him, her bisnonno. Allyson was a few weeks when that happened, and as she got older, he watches over her. However, it wasn't until she first started to crawl, that would make any difference.<p>

She first started to crawl at her fifth month, something that Ludwig was proud of, yet at the same time wary of. She would crawl around, and get into some form of trouble, and like Felicia she would sometimes get bored easily. He tried to make sure she was occupied with a small task for children, but something he would often forget about the tasks, was the fun factor. Because of his perfectionist tendencies, he expects Allyson to be as close to perfect as possible, and he wasn't afraid to make sure she was. Sadly, it would take long for the little girl to get bored, and start to play with a different toy. Felicia would giggle, when she saw Allyson get sidetracked, even thought Ludwig wasn't amused.

Another thing Allyson liked to do was wander the house. She would crawl on the floors she could reach, stopped by the child-proof blockades that were installed on the stairs and in front of the doors that led to anywhere dangerous, while the doors that she could be locked, were locked. She would crawl through the hallways when Felicia or Ludwig had visitors, so that one of them could watch her, but mostly she would crawl around in her room.

But one day is was different.

* * *

><p>Nobody knows how the door was unlocked or who unlocked it, or why it was. Ludwig himself was confused about how Allyson could get into the room, but she got into that room.<p>

The room Rome died in.

It was a late afternoon, and Ludwig was lecturing Gilbert about being responsible, and Allyson managed to slip away. Crawling through the hall, Allyson looks up at a door, right as it eerily opens up. Without a second thought she crawls into the room, without a care for how cold the room was, or how empty it felt. Fortunately since she inherited her mother's inability to read the atmosphere, and so she wasn't spooked by the room. Crawling around, she pulls on some sheets, and explores. Looking up, an older man smiles at her, with a warm inviting smile.

The older man had a sad pale complexion, that was nearly translucent, but his eyes still carried the caring warmness that they always had. He also had a frail appearance to him, as if he had slowly wasted away. Looking down at the small infant, he chuckles, ruffling her soft brunette curls, careful of the curl. She giggles, smiling at him. Feeling more at ease, the male leans down, and scoops Allyson up, setting her next to him.

Allyson smiles as she sits with him, a cozy silence filling the room, until the male looks down at her, noticing the small little details: the soft shade of brunette that she inherited from Felicia; the soft curls that she had when she was the same age, and the perfect blue eyes she got from Ludwig. To put it simply, she really was the perfect combination of the both her parents. He wonders what Allyson would be like. Would she be cheerful like Felicia, and just as carefree, or would she be strict and disciplined like Ludwig?

Standing up, he goes to the window, looking up at the cold night sky. He could never go out there anymore, as he was bound to this room; his death sealing the cruel fate that plagued him each day and night. Yes he could watch over Felicia and Allyson, and watch them grow, but at a cost. They never seemed to see him, being as he couldn't move around much, well when he could move around. His nights were limited to a few nights a month, and if he was lucky, someone would go into the room. He looks at Allyson, envying, and pitying the sense of innocence that she held in those kind eyes. She didn't know of the cruelty that the world carried, but he prefers it that way...after all he wanted her to keep that quality. He never wanted Allyson to go through what Felicia went through:

_Soft cries could be heard, as the room filled with panic. Felicia Cried, holding onto Ludwig, the front of her outfit spattered with blood. Lovina looked at the door, her eyes filled with guilt and regret, as they waited to see if Rome's condition would stabilize. He lie there in that bed, his breath slowly softening, in a shaky way, as the color was draining from him. He had lost a lot of blood by now, and it was starting to show._

_"N-nonno...please don't leave us..." Felicia let out a small whimper, as she tried to hold onto his hand; trying to seek solace from the once warm grasp. it wasn't suppossed to end like this. He wasn't supposed to get hurt. No...he wasn't supposed to...die. "Nonno...I-I'm sorry" she sobs on the sheet, starting to shake in fear that he was going to leave her. "Please don't leave nonno...please don't leave" with each moment, her words became more desperate. _

_"Felicia...stay strong. He...I'm sure he'll pull through" Ludwig awkwardly pats her back._

_"...no..." He weakly opens his eyes looking up at them. "not this time..."_

Walking down the hallway, Ludwig notices that the door was ajar, and further investigating sees Allyson Lying on the bed, asleep. With a soft smile, he picks the girl up and carries her to her room.

But at the back of his mind he wonders how she got in...

* * *

><p><strong>A.n. sorry for the wait...have been in college...kind of depressed because I failed one of them...*cries*<strong>

I also have been working on a bft fanfic...

here it is so far...

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe you missed this" a laughter fills the air, as three males talk. The one laughing gestures to the unsuspecting one, who is smiling, and eating a tomato. "West kicked us out of the house...and being the greatest, I found a place we could go to...this couple goes up to Antonio the genius..." he pauses to laugh. "They ask for directions, but he ended up saying 'I hope I don't seduce you' to...my god..." the male started to laugh more.<em>

_"Get on with it Prussia..." the third male said, sighing and resting part of his face into his hand._

_"To the guy...the over muscled, angry looking guy...!" and with that Prussia falls onto the ground, laughing up a storm. His dark red eyes clenched shut, because he was laughing do hard, tears had began to form. "Antonio...you speci-...this is why we love you~!"_

_With a sigh, Spain looks at his half eaten tomato. "It was a simple mistake..." he frowns at the Prussian. "And if I remember correctly, didn't Hungary trick you into saying 'let's kiss' to every guy at a meeting in their language?'"_

_Prussia frowns. "So not awesome...stupid Russia tried to drag me into some rape dungeon until his sister stepped in...still have the scars from that!" he angrily adds in the last part._

_With an annoyed look, Prussia looks to the third friend. "Thanks for having my back France..." rolling his red eyes, he gets up to get a beer._

_"Spain...how have you been with the perpetually angry Lovi~?" France lightly smiles, hoping to lighten the tense atmosphere._

_"Not very well...Lovi's mad at me again...I don't know what I did...must have been ba-"_

_"Still the bitch in the relationship?" Prussia walks back in carrying a six pack. He tsks at Spain, before handing each of them a beer, and then sits down himself. "I bet you did nothing...like how you NEVER, do anything? You two have been together for so long, and you've never done anything!"_

_"Sorry, but she does make a mountain out of an anthill..." France added in frowning at the beer for a moment. "And who's the one who cheated...her, non?"_

_"Si...but it-she didn't mean it!" Spain quickly replies his green eyes filled with anger and a little hurt. "She still loves me...she does!"_

_"Spain, Spain, Spain...wake up and smell the rotten tomatoes, she's not worth it..." France puts a hand on Spain's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "All she does is criticize you, and order you around..." he pauses to sigh. "As Prussia would put it, she made you the bitch..." Prussia lets out a yell of agreement that is muffled by him drinking. "It's not healthy..."_

_"But Lovi is really sweet when we're all alone...this one time she took care of me while I was sick...my own personal nurse~" he smiles like he was thinking of it, and without realizing it, kisses the tomato remains. Both friends roll their eyes in disgust, at his shameless defense of her. They knew she was bad for him, and they knew he would be better off, but he was too blind to stop. To spain, she was worse than any addictive substance, even more so than the tomatoes he loves more that life itself._

_With a sigh, Spain goes back to his tomato, finishing it, his emerald green eyes narrowed in an unexpectedly concentrated frown. Deep in thought, he stared at the window. "You guys don't know the real Lovi. She's really sweet...just a little rough around the edges. I promise. "_

_France was about to object, when a ring filled the room. The song 'like a boss' started to play, as Prussia jumped up and answered._

_"Fffffffff...I have to go guys. West knows about the blown up toilet!" and with that, the self-proclaimed awesome Prussian raced out of the room, like a demon out of hell, the sound of his boots hitting the hardwood floor the equivalence of crickets, until they slowly receded away. France and Spain were left, staring at each other in confusion._


	6. IMPORTANT

For those who don't know, I have moved from this account. The main reason is because of certain problems on here, and I needed a new start.  
>I will be doing rewrites of many of these fanfics. My new account is here. ( the user id is 706844)Expect the username on there to be changed to something better (I had no time to get a good one as I plan on sleeping soon.)  
>So for now, consider the things on here "completed" but in actuality they will be reworked.<br>Thank you for reading, and I hope you all understand.


End file.
